The Anime World VS the Real World
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: An anime girl decided to come to the real world and met a boy name Benny. Then later Benny and Jasmine fell in love. Benny finds out she is an anime and now Benny have to fight her anime exes and Jasmine have to fight his real exes. However their love could protect this one huge fight? BennyxOC. Little bit of yaoi thanks of Ethan.
1. Chapter 1

**The Anime World VS Real World**

**Chapter 1: First Met You**

**Summary: An anime girl decided to come to the real world and met a boy name Benny. Then later Benny and Jasmine fell in love. Benny finds out she is an anime and now Benny have to fight her anime friends and Jasmine have to fight his real friends. However their love could protect this one huge fight?**

**A/N: Yeah I just watch Scott Pilgrim VS the World and it was awesome! It's like he was inside of a video game! Why did she date 7 evil people? Oh well it was awesome so I decide to make a story that's like that, but different I hope you guys like it! I DON'T own My Babysitter's a Vampire I only own my characters and ideas. And plus I LOVE the gay parts of the movie :3. So yeah enjoy!**

**Benny P.O.V**

I was with my friend Ethan talking. "I heard it's going to be a new girl in town is it great?" He sighed.

"Sure great for you." I sighed.

"Dude what if this new chick is hot? Aren't you excited?" He sighed again.

"Benny I'm gay remember?" **(a/n: the only reason I made Ethan gay because I want a gay guy in this story just like Scott Pilgrim did!)** I nodded.

"Oh yeah I forget anyways can't wait to be friends with her?" He sighed and nodded.

"There you go there's the spirit!" He rolled his eyes. Later a new girl came in she had two ponytails it's because her hair was long that it touches the floor, her hair was dark brown and she was light skinned. Her eyes were brown, but dreamy and she had a nice outfit. She walked up to me.

"Excuse me I'm new to this school and I need somebody to help me around here. I'm Jasmine by the way." I shake her hand.

"Hi I'm Benny it's nice to meet you." She smiled. Ethan looked at her.

"Hi I'm Ethan welcome to our school." She shakes his hand.

"I'm Jasmine it's nice to meet you all." I smiled at her.

"Hey do you want to sit next to me at lunch." She smiled at me and nodded.

"That's great well see you at lunch." She went to her. I sighed.

"Dude do you think she's beautiful?" He sighed.

"No I'm gay geez Benny put that in your head!" He walked away.

"I'm sorry, but I'm keep forgetting that you are." I walked with him.

At lunch sat next to Jasmine. "So Jasmine what you like to do?" She smiled at me.

"Well I like to just hang out with my friends." I nodded. Sarah came.

"Um Benny can I talk to you?" I nodded and got up.

"Um who is that?" I sighed.

"That's Jasmine she's the new girl in this school." Sarah nodded.

"Something about her doesn't look normal." I looked at her.

"I mean she looks like she an anime girl don't you think?" I sighed.

"Listen Sarah I know she's not a bad person." She nodded.

"Whatever just watch your back and be careful." I nodded and sat next to Jasmine.

After school I walked home with her. When we made it to her house.

"Thanks for walking with me to my house it was really nice of you." I nodded.

"Yeah it's no big of a deal." She smiled at me.

"I know that you a spellmaster and Ethan are seer and Sarah, Erica, and Rory is vampires so you don't have to keep it as a secret." I was shocked.

"And how you know this?" I asked.

"It's because I'm charm witch and death vampire." She went inside her house. I never knew the new girl will be like me a little.

**A/N: It's short so yeah I hope you guys like it! It's going to be a little of yaoi in there because I'm yaoi fan XD so yeah enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey people so yeah I really hope you guys like it I did change things I changes friends to exes because it will be better be more like Scott Pilgrim so yeah I hope you guys like it! And plus I draw a really epic picture so yeah if I learn how to draw pictures on my computer (I can't draw on my computer only on paper.) I will show you guys so yeah enjoy.**

**Benny P.O.V**

The next day I saw her at school. She was at her locker getting her stuff I was about to go talk to her, but one of my friends came.

"Hey Benny we need you in my band tonight ok?" I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I just was going to go talk to her." I pointed to her.

"Jasmine she's the most beautiful girl in the world in both worlds dude it's going to be hard to make her in love with you, but you in luck dude because this theme she looking for is geeks." I nodded.

"She is looking for geeks like me right?" He nodded.

"Yeah in fact she haven't date anyone for a long time for some reason." I nodded.

"Well wish me luck." He nodded. I walked to her and she looked at me.

"Yes what can I help?" I sighed.

"You were nicer yesterday." She sighed.

"Sorry I'm just in a bad mood my ex-boyfriend call me." I nodded.

"So what you want to do tonight?" She sighed.

"I can't I have to go somewhere for my aunt." I sighed.

"Well see you soon." She walked away. I sighed again and my friend Brad came up to me.

"Didn't go so well uh?" I nodded.

"She probably not the one for me anyways." He nodded.

"Oh don't worries she is the one for you just say the magic words." He walked away. Magic words what is he talking about? Something weird he just says I wonder what's going to happen next.

After school I went to Brad's house for my band that I am in. I opened the door and grabbed my guitar.

"I'm glad that you could make it dude!" I nodded.

"Ok guys enough with the chit-chat we need to practice." Alex said.

"WE ARE SEX BOB-OMB! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" Alex started beating the drums and we started to play the guitar.

After we did our song we were finish.

"Ok guys I need to go home my grandma don't want me to stay all night." Brad nodded.

"Ok dude bye!" And I left.

I went home and change my clothes and went to bed.

_In My Dream:_

_I was in a desert island alone by myself. I sat down and looked down._

"_So-so alone..." I sighed. And then I saw a girl with goggles on and skating on the desert. She looked like Jasmine._

"_You not alone you just having idiot dream." I looked at her. She sound like Jasmine also and in fact that is Jasmine._

"_So that means we could make out?" Then everything went black._

I woke up from the dream and started to think. The magic words were making me dream about her to like her even more? I don't know what's going on, but I must know what's going to happen next.

I went to school and I saw Jasmine with the outfit I saw in my dream. I just stood there shock. Jasmine turned her head facing me. She was looking dead at me. I looked into her eyes they look like an anime eyes. I was about to walk up to her until Ethan came up to me.

"Hey Benny still checking her out?" I sighed.

"Ethan I had a dream of her I was at desert alone then she was skating there." He nodded.

"Pretty weird, but dude that means she's the one for you." I looked at him.

"Really you really think that she's the one for me?" He nodded.

"Now I have to go for my dream man Rory." Ethan walked away. I walked up to her.

"Um hey Jasmine so what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing I'm just getting ready for class." I nodded.

"So do you want hang out at my place?" She sighed.

"Listen I know that you like me like other guys do, but I'm just not interesting for you. I'm not the type of girl you could just make out every day." She closed her locker and went to class. I sighed and hit the side of my head on the right. Sarah came up.

"She back down on you uh?" I nodded.

"It's ok she not the one for you Benny you need somebody who's like you or something." I sighed.

"I saw her in my dream I have to." Sarah was shocked.

"You really think that she's the one for you?" I nodded. She sighed.

"Well you better try your best to get her because she not really one of us." Sarah walked away. I sighed.

At night I was at home and my grandma have this note saying that she won't be home for 3 days. I went to my room and change and went to sleep.

_In my dream:_

_I was at school and nobody was here. Then I saw Jasmine again skating to somewhere._

"_Hey!" I shouted out and run after her. I stopped running when I saw this door that looked my door. She had a package and taking off her goggles. And about to ring the door._

I woke up and ran to the door. She was about ring the doorbell.

"Um Benny you live here?" I nodded.

"You're the deliver?" She nodded.

"Just for now I'm get fired in this job later." I nodded.

"Well here is your package all you need to do is sign it and I just go back to my life."

"I had a dream of you that you were sending this package is that weird?" She sighed.

"Not really it's basally that you could tell something or someone is coming to you or something changing to you either way it works it's not weird it's basally in your spellmaster powers." I nodded

"So do you want hang out somewhere tonight?"

"If I say yes will you sign this?" I signed the package and throw it.

"So yeah tonight?" She nodded.

"See you there." She skates away.

I dress up and called Ethan.

"Hey Ethan guess what who's hanging out the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"Let me guess you?" I nodded. He sighed.

"Nothing exciting about that, but I'm hanging out with Rory tonight without his girlfriend Erica."

"Wait Rory is dating Erica?"

"Yup I don't know why or how, but hey they going out I took one of her boyfriend before." He laughs. I sighed.

"Well I hope me and Jasmine get to kiss." He sighed.

"Don't worry you going to kiss her." I smiled.

"Maybe." My smile fainted away.

"Whatever I talk to you tomorrow." I hanged up.

**A/N: Yeah pretty much that's it I hope you guys like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Ok here people were waiting for (I think) so yeah I hope you guys!**

**Benny P.O.V**

I walked up the stairs and I saw her.

"Why are you just standing there?"

"Dude I'm waiting for you." I nodded.

"I thought you will be too cool to hang out with me." She nodded.

"Well I'm not; I'm not too cool for anyone. Although I'm too cool for homophobes and racist people." I nodded and walked with her.

"Tell me about you self." She smiled a little.

"Well I'm artistic and a writer." I nodded and we got on the swings.

"What do you draw?"

"I draw anime people I still trying to draw a male without a big head like a female." I smiled a little.  
"I'm in a band I play as bass." She nodded.

"My seer best friend is gay so yeah." She smiled and I smiled at her back. Then later we started walking around.

"I'm getting really cold here." I said.

"Well we could go to my house if you like?" I nodded. She pointed to door.

"There's a door right over there." I hold her hand and she took me to the door. We were in her house. I was really cold still.

"Jasmine do you have some tea?"

"Yeah we have lemons and other types of tea." I nodded. She gives me some tea.

"Could you give me a blanket?" She nodded and left the room to get me a blanket. I was still waiting, so I got up and went to her room. I only saw her with no shirt but with a bra and her hair long without ponytails. She turned around.

"Dude I'm changing." I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry I just keep my eyes close."

"Here you go." I felt something warm. I opened my eyes and I saw Jasmine still without shirt.

"Um…." She kissed me and I kissed her back. I put my arms around her waist and she put her hands on shoulders. We stopped kissing and looked at each other.

"Maybe we should both get under the covers."

"What about the tea?" I smiled at her.

"Don't worry I have you." She smiled.

The next day I went to school and I saw Jasmine at her old same sport she always be right? I saw Ethan walk up to me.

"Hey Benny any luck last night?" He asked. Brad walked up to me.

"Yeah any luck?" I sighed with a smile.

"Yes my friends I did. I kissed Jasmine." Brad and Ethan looked at me.

"Ok so she kissed me, but now Jasmine is my girlfriend now what can possible go wrong?" Ethan sighed.

"Your e…." Ethan was about to say something but then Jasmine came.

"Hey Benny here's my number if you need." She walked away.

"Wow dude you totally got her phone number that's awesome no body couldn't get it unless they friends or boyfriend with her." I nodded.

"Well I'm inviting her to perform tonight." They nodded.

"Good luck dude." Brad said.

Later at night Jasmine came to see perform.

"Hey you totally came." I smiled at her.

"Yeah I totally come." I was still smiling at her. Erica sighed.

"Sorry for the dork guy this is Ethan he turned gay." Ethan waved.

"This is Rory my boyfriend." Rory waved.

"Oh yeah and this is Sarah my best friend." Sarah rolled her eyes. You guys probably wondering why she really don't like Jasmine. Well I tell you later on.

"So I'm going over there." Jasmine nodded. We were waiting for the people to stop so we could perform. I saw Sarah talking to Jasmine. I was really shocked. I slapped Brad.

"We need to play now and loud." Brad nodded. Then it was us turn to perform. We started to play, but then someone just randomly came. I just stood there watching the person right to me. I throw the guitar and hold the person's hand and punch him. I jumped to the air and punch him. He fell on the ground and I safely fell on the found.

"Not so bad Benny." The guy cleans himself.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Josh, Jasmine's 1st evil ex-boyfriend." I looked at her.

"You dated him?" She sighed. He ran up to me and trying to fight me. He punches me in face I almost fell on the ground, but some people were holding me and I got right up.

"What's up with his outfit?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah he look like a pirate." I looked at Josh.

"Are you a pirate?"

"Pirates are in this year!" Josh went back fighting me. Then I crossed his arms.

"You really dated this guy?" I asked again. She sighed.

"Yeah I did. It was 7th grade it was football season and some reason all the jocks wanted me. Josh was the only boy who I could trust with. We fight for hours. We only kiss once. Then one day I told him hit the showers. Nothing can't beat his mystical powers." Josh broke free.

"You will pay for this Jas-mine!" Then he started singing.

_If want to fight me_

_Ha! You're not the brightest!_

_You won't know what hits you in the slightest_

_Me and my fireballs,_

_My demon hipster chicks_

_(tell him Joshy)_

_I'm talking the talk,_

_Cause I know I'm slick_

_(S-L-ICK)_

_Fireballs girls, take this sucker down, down,_

_Let's show him, what we all about…_

"That doesn't even rhyme!" I throw the metal part of the drum to Josh.

'_This is impossible how can this be?'_

'_Open your eyes maybe you see!'_

I punched Josh as hard as I can. Then he turned to coins. I put the coins up. Then someone came who look familiar. And wait oh no why is she doing here?

"Hey you!" She pointed to Jasmine.

"Me what did I do?" She asked. Jasmine went up to her.

"You think that was just it ha! I'm Benny's 1st evil ex-girlfriend Lakia!" Jasmine looked at me.

"Yeah I pretty much the same old story as yours."

"What is up with pirates this year?" Ethan said. My evil ex-girlfriend ran up to Jasmine and Jasmine ran up to her. Jasmine punch her so hard she already turned to coins. I went up to her.

"Wow."

"Yeah I'm pretty good fighter." Jasmine and I looked at Erica.

"Erica tell your gay friends I say bye." We walked away.

"Gay friends?" Erica turned around.

"ETHAN AGAIN?" Erica saw Ethan making out with Rory.

We were at the bus taking a ride home.

"Benny you must defeat my evil exes if we going out." I nodded.

"And you have to defeat my evil exes." She nodded.

"Benny I need to tell you something."

"What is it Jasmine?"

"I'm an anime girl I live other side where it just cartoons and stuff." I nodded.

"Well that's awesome you're an anime girl and I'm real boy." She nodded.

"So does this mean that we could make out?" She smiled.

"Sure." We started making out in the bus.

**A/N: Ok guys I hope you guys like the real fighting action is here yay! And now it's going to be in pain in the ass. Anyways did Jasmine and Benny have sex? No they didn't they just make out in the bed. That's pretty much it Jasmine don't want have sex until she gets marry yeah that's how she rule don't like don't care! So yeah enjoy!**


End file.
